Music Meme: The Avengers
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: 10 drabbles sobre Tony Stark y otrs Avengers


**Music Meme: The Avengers**

Bien, la verdad tendría que estar terminando mi fic "Resurrección" en la sección de Bleach, pero no puedo sacarme a los Avengers de la cabeza XD asi que voy a intentar hacer este MEME que encontré en Deviantart, ya e visto un par de fic hechos de esta manera. Lo modifique para se ajustara a la forma escrita. Si quieren, pueden copiarlo y hacer el intento ustedes, es un buen ejercicio cuando se tiene ganas de escribir algo pero no sabes que XD Voy a ver si puedo hacer esto con otros fandoms después. Ahora lean y disfruten.

**The Avengers no es de mi propiedad**

1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto.

_Fandom: The Avengers. Personaje: Tony Stark, porque admitámoslo, el hombre es genial ;D _

2- Pon tu ipod o reproductor de música en random

3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un dabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción: no planees de antemano: empiezas cuando la canción empieza: y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)

_Voy a hacer trampa en esta XD algunos de los temas duran solo dos minutos y yo soy lenta para imaginar historias al azar jaja no me juzguen!_

4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo.

ººººº

**Tema01: Good bye my lover (James Blunt)**

**Pareja: Tony/quien tu quieras.**

Él ya sabia que todo terminaría así. Toda su vida había sido así, ¿porque habría de haber sido diferente? Pero… casi había creído que esta vez…

Dejo salir un suspiro. Sueños son solo eso, sueños. Al menos había sido divertido mientras duro… pero el recordar sus sonrisas, las caricias, aquellas cálidas miradas cuando despertaban juntos…

… maldita sea… aun cuando tenia un corazón de metal… el dolor siempre se quedaba.

Tony miro la botella en sus manos. Tan vacía como el…

ººººº

**Tema02: Gomenasai (TATU)**

Lo sentía tanto. Debió haberlos llamado, debió confiar en ellos, por algo eran un equipo, cuando uno caí, los otros estaban allí para ayudarlo.

Pero este enemigo era demasiado fuerte. Quiso acabarlo el mismo, y ahora, arrojado en el suelo, tan roto como su traje, no le quedaba más que esperar a la muerte.

Bueno, al menos sabía que ellos tendrían la fuerza para vengarle.

ººººº

**Tema03: Going under (Evanecence)**

Estaba cayendo en la oscuridad. La única luz la del reactor en su pecho. No sabia que fue lo que Loki le había echo, pero solo había oscuridad y sombras a donde mirara. Oprimiéndole… el silencio… el frio… devorándole por dentro.

Grito, pero ya no había nadie que le escuchara.

… estaba cayendo… cayendo por siempre…

ººººº

**Tema04: Jump (Madona)**

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Woooohooooo!

-¡Stark, ¿que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Fury dijo que…!

-¡No me importa lo que Fury diga Steve! ¡La vida es demasiado corta para seguir órdenes!

-Tony, este ejercicio era para probar la velocidad de tus nuevos propulsores. Pero no hacia falta que le dieras la vuelta al mundo.

-¡Lo que sea Capsicle! ¡Cuando tú le des la vuelta al mundo escuchare tu opinión! ¡JARVIS, toma el tiempo, haber si puedo romper mi record en esta vuelta!

ººººº

**Tema05: Wiseman (James Blunt)**

-Hola Anthony.

-… ¿acaso estoy muerto? Siempre imagine que al morir, pasaría algo cliché como ver mi vida frente a mis ojos, o un túnel de luz que me llevaría al mas allá…-Tony miro a su alrededor, solo había bruma, y algunas montañas lejanas. Que decepcionante.

-No Anthony, todavía no es tu tiempo.-el hombre sonrió. El genio solo hizo un gesto incomodo.

-Si, supongo, ¿que haría el mundo sin mi fabulosa presencia?

-Jaja… en todos estos años no haz cambiado nada…-el hombre dio unos pasos, hasta quedar delante de Tony. El hubiera querido mantener una distancia razonable, como de diez metros, pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería cooperar en esta ocasión.-… se que nada de lo que diga cambiara tu opinión de mi, pero quiero decirte esto… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti.

Tony abrió los ojos. Natasha suspiro aliviada, sentada al lado de su cama, este era su turno de cuidarlo. –Hasta que por fin te despiertas. ¿Tuviste un sueño agradable?

-No lo se… papa estaba allí.

ººººº

**Tema06: In the Shadows (Rasmus)**

**Pareja: Loki/Tony**

Hacia tiempo que tenia esta sensación, como si las sombras estuvieran siguiéndole paso a paso, observando a través de los espejos.

Había algo allí. Cada noche, cuando estaba solo en la torre sentía que se iba acercando cada vez más.

Esa noche, decidió hacerle frente. Espero hasta que todos se fueran, cuando no había nadie más que el y el espejo de su habitación. Se levanto de su cama, y camino hacia el espejo. Contemplo su reflejo. Perfecto en cada detalle… no, había algo diferente. Con curiosidad, Tony se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros del cristal.

Sus ojos, en vez de ser aquel cálido color castaño… brillaban en un verde esmeralda…

Su reflejo le sonrió, y se transformo para mostrar la forma del dios del caos.

-… te estaba esperando… Anthony…

Su mano atravesó el vidrio, atrapando la muñeca de Tony. Antes de poder hacer nada, Loki tiro de el, metiéndolo dentro del espejo.

La habitación quedo vacía.

ººººº

**Tema07: Full Monty**

**Pareja: Steve/Tony**

El millonario dejo que su cuerpo se moviera sensualmente, junto con el ritmo de la canción. Tarareando la letra.

-… I want some hot stuff baby this evening… gotta have some hot stuff… girl you have some love tonight!...

Lentamente se fue quitando su ajustada camiseta negra, y lanzándola al suelo. Sus ojos entreabiertos, sus manos paseándose por su cuerpo sensualmente… "Oh… dios… mío…" fue lo único que Steve podía pensar, allí sentado en la cama. Tony sonrió, lentamente hizo su camino hacia su espectador, sentándose en su regazo. Sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules, que empezaban a nublarse de lujuria, empezó a abrir el botón de sus pantalones.

-… I need some hot stuff baby tonight…

ººººº

**Tema08: One of us (JOAN OSBORNE)**

Había veces que no entendía lo que sentía hacia Loki. En ocasiones lo odia, pero en otras, no podía evitar sentir empatía por el dios asgardiano. Tal vez fuera porque ambos eran parecidos; egomanicos, astutos, introvertidos, solitarios.

Ambos tuvieron niñeces difíciles, siempre tratando de tener la aprobación de su padre, pero siempre terminando bajo la sombra de otro (Loki con Thor, Tony con Steve). Ambos soportaron la soledad de ser diferentes al resto. Ambos querían llegar a la cima para demostrar lo que valían.

Tony eligió la luz, y Loki la oscuridad.

Pero la línea que separa luz y oscuridad es delgada. Solo un pequeño empujón bastaría para que Tony cayera en el abismo de la locura, y un débil destello de luz al final del túnel para que Loki encontrara su camino a la cordura.

Humano y Dios. Mortal e inmortal. Al final de cuentas, no son tan distintos.

ººººº

**Tema09: Bad Romance (Lady Gaga)**

**Pareja: Loki/Tony**

Bien, tenia que admitir que debía verse extraño cuando su cuerpo empezó a bailar por su cuenta cuando Bad Romance de Lady Gaga empezó a sonar desde alguna parte. Clint se rio tan fuerte que casi se cayo de espaldas al suelo. Steve, Bruce y Thor solo se le quedaron viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y Natasha solo tenia su expresión desinteresada de siempre, pero el genio estaba seguro de que en su cabeza estaba planeando robarse la cinta de la cámara que estaba filmando esto.

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho, porque cuando esto termine, voy a pulverizar sus traseros con mis repulsores ¡empezando contigo Clint!

Pero fue el turno de Tony para reír cuando los demás también empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?-exclamo Clint, ahora indignado.

-¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo!-dijo Steve, señalando lo obvio.

-…-Bruce cerro los ojos, manteniendo la calma, pensando en que podrían estar peor.

-¡Jajaja Esto es divertido!- solo Thor parecía ver el lado bueno a la extraña situación.

-Creo que tengo una idea de quien esta haciendo esto…-murmuro Natasha.

Tony también la tenia, y su sospecha se volvió realidad cuando noto a la figura de Loki, sentado en uno de sus sillones, sonriéndole divertido.

-Lindas caderas Stark.-murmuro secretamente, disfrutando del espectáculo.

ººººº

**Tema10: Spaceman (The Killers)**

Rio y rio a carcajadas, como no lo haría. Clint aleteaba sus alas como loco, plumas se desperdigaban por toda la sala. Natasha cruzaban sus tres pares de brazos, y sus ocho ojos le miraban enfadados. La larga melena de Thor daba vueltas y vueltas, por los sillones, muebles, y candelabro en el techo, y caían por la ventana, igual que la película de la chica esa de pelo largo que podía recordar como se llamaba. Y Steve, oh dios, tuvo que llevarse las manos al vientre, casi no podía respirar de la risa. La piel de Steve era rayada con los característicos colores de la bandera norteamericana, mientras que su pelo estaba adornado por las estrellita blancas y azules. Bruce parpadeaba como luz de navidad, obviamente, de color verde fosforescente.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Chicos… me están jaja… ¡matando jajajaja!

Todo el grupo suspiro resignado. Aparentemente, los brebajes que Thor había traído de Asgar tenían efectos alucinógenos en humanos.

-¿Y como cuanto durara el efecto?-pregunto el Capitán al dios.

-No estoy seguro, pero también le ofrecí un poco a Phil Coulson, y a el no le paso nada.

-¡Entonces era por eso que Coulson corrió desnudo por el Helicarrier por tres días!

ººººº

Jajaja ojala les gustara estos pequeños drabbles, los hice la noche pasada. Algunos como que no tienen mucho que ver con la música, como no entiendo completamente la letra, le mande lo que se me ocurría.

En el Tema05, la música me parecía algo irreal, como si fuera un sueño, y el Tema09 en realidad esta basado en un video de Youtube donde los Avengers están bailando esta canción, véanlo, es gracioso, solo pongan en la barra de búsqueda "Bad Romance Avengers" y ya esta XD

Oh bien, quien sabe con que venga después. Nos estamos viendo.

Miko.


End file.
